


The Dangers of Creative Expansion

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi, Orgy, deke is a capitalist to his bones, some habits are hard to break, virtual orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “Mr. Shaw, we think we’ve had a breakthrough.”Deke glanced up from his phone and nodded briefly, indicating that Kaya should continue. He could listen without actually looking at her. Multitasking in this world was an absolute must, after all.“You know how you said you wanted to find new ways to generate revenue? And that you wanted us to think outside the box.”“I do,” he answered without looking up. “What did you come up with?” He reached for his charcoal water and took a sip, his attention piqued.“Porn.”
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Kudos: 6





	The Dangers of Creative Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. I had no conceivable way (or energy) to work this prompt in a serious manner. I had to go with a funnier/crack take on today's prompt. 
> 
> Today's Kinktober prompt: orgy

“Mr. Shaw, we think we’ve had a breakthrough.”

Deke glanced up from his phone and nodded briefly, indicating that Kaya should continue. He could listen without actually looking at her. Multitasking in this world was an absolute must, after all. 

“You know how you said you wanted to find new ways to generate revenue? And that you wanted us to think outside the box.” 

“I do,” he answered without looking up. “What did you come up with?” He reached for his charcoal water and took a sip, his attention piqued. 

“Porn.”

He spat out the murky water all over his phone and the polished tabletop and stared at Kaya with wide, shocked eyes. 

“Come again?”

“One would hope,” she cheerfully replied. “Supporting the legitimization of sex work is in line with Lemon’s mission statement, sir, not to mention the adult entertainment industry is absolutely flush with cash given sites like OnlyFans and PornHub. Why not create synergy between Lemon and that machine?”

Deke’s brain was still spinning wildly, his mind uncertain as to whether this was even something to be involved with at all, but the allure of money was hard to deny. Money was security and the promise of securing his future was enough to make him overlook potentially feeling like a creep. He’d done far worse for credits after all. 

“All right,” he said slowly, clearly hesitant. “Tell me what you’ve got.”

“I’d rather show you.” Kaya gave him her bright smile as she handed over a Lemon branded VR set. “We adapted the portable system you created for  _ Remorath Rumble _ . Using the Framework, it’s possible for users to download skins of their favorite adult stars and then place them in whatever scenario they see fit. The user can even participate if they so choose.”

Deke’s eye’s narrowed slightly. 

“We’ve already gotten these, er, actors to agree to a scan for a sample?”

“No, not quite.” Kaya’s expression dimmed as she spoke, clearly disappointed to give her boss perceived bad news. “For this demo, we used the NPC skins in  _ Remorath Rumble _ to save time. Here. Give it a try.”

Still feeling dubious, Deke slipped the headset on and powered it on. He quickly recognized that he was in one of the lounges from the game he’d designed, but instead of the eerie music and lighting, things were softened. The surfaces looked far more inviting and he quickly sank down onto one of the low lounges to see what would happen. 

“All right,” he heard Kaya say, her voice dim as though coming from a great distance, “we’ve programmed the AI to come up with a scenario that you’ll enjoy. I’ll just set it to run,” he heard keys clacking, “now.”

The doors to the lounge opened with a soft  _ whoosh _ , revealing Daisy. Unlike her  _ Remorath Rumble _ character, however, she was dressed in a skimpy plaid skirt, a practically see-through white button-down that was tied up to show her midriff, and knee-high socks. He had no frame of reference for the outfit but couldn’t deny that it was appealing as hell. He watched the digital version of his dream girl stalk over to him, anticipating what it might feel like to have her land in his lap when suddenly they were no longer alone. 

Mack had appeared, catching Daisy around the waist and hauling her against him before sweeping her into a rather aggressive kiss. Deke sat forward and opened his mouth to protest, but not quickly enough. The doors opened once more and more scantily clad men and women poured into the tiny space. 

Deke only caught a few bare glimpses of faces he recognized, but those were enough to make him shudder. He watched as Daisy entangled herself with Mack and Elena while Davis looked on with keen interest, his hand busily working over his hardened prick. In another corner, Piper had found two Remorath women to busy herself with, her mouth on one dusky nipple and her hand gently kneading another breast. Any other time, he might have been more than willing to watch and participate, but it was the sight in the corner that turned his stomach past the point of even being able to think about getting off. 

His Nana and Bobo, each on their knees before Melinda May, their mouths kissing over every bare inch of skin that they could find. 

Deke felt a moment of panic. Before he’d known who they were to him, he’d recognized the objective attractiveness of his grandparents, as well as that of the scariest woman he’d ever known, and biological impulses were still biological impulses; however, watching his own flesh and blood was too far, even for him. He reached up and ripped the headset off, abruptly bringing him back to reality. 

“Something wrong, Mr. Shaw?”

Kaya’s expression was perfectly schooled but belied her worry that she had done something to upset him. Uncertain how to respond, he reached for the glass of charcoal water and quickly downed the rest of it to buy himself some time. 

“No, nothing’s wrong, Kaya.” 

Deke hesitated a beat, his eyes on the headset. He knew what he should do, but his familiar demons were pulling him in another direction. He licked his lips and came to a decision. 

“It’s glitchy,” he eventually told her, “but workable. We can’t use those skins anymore. They’re… They’re just not suitable. Plus, they’re based on actual people; we don’t want to risk being sued, or worse having to pay out royalties.” Deke moved to stand, patting his hands on his thighs as he finished his thought. “Let’s work on getting some scripted material, too, just to start. Put the creative department on it. I want a timeline in a week.”

He heard a voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother - or perhaps it was Nana - scolding him that he should know better. Deke sighed and rolled his shoulders before pulling out his mobile to check his messages as he headed back to his office. 

He might be selling part of his soul, but at least he’d be rewarded handsomely for it. 


End file.
